Skipping Potions and Speaking is Unnecessary
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Two one-shots in PWP kind of it has one but it doesn't go in too deep . Harry persuades Draco to skip potions with him. Then Harry and Draco seem a bit angry. Sex doesn't help but sometimes things can be whispered through the eyes. SMUT! SLASH! Enjoy!


**A/ N: Been a while since I put something up (I meant one-shot btw Stoic I'm almost done with the bondage one! :3). I apologize for the inactivity. I've been busy. I hope this can make it up to you for a little while. **

**Warnings: This has SLASH smut. Meaning MALExMALE smut. This also doesn't have a real plot (well it does but it doesn't go too deep into it?)**

**Disclaimer: JKR's characters, story, and plot do not belong to me. Although I'm not really using the plot. **

**Title's of the One-shots:**

**1Skipping Potions**

**2Speaking is Unnecessary**

_**----**_

**|Skipping Potions|**

"Nnnnh!" His head flew back as his body moved up and down with each thrust. Long blond hair being tugged so that his ivory skinned neck was exposed while the other's teeth sunk into it. The blond's body was slender, muscular, everything in between heaven and hell. He had long blond lashes that belonged to a seductress with strong arms that belonged to a warrior. Silver eyes that could pin you in a spot with just a glance or can make fear rise up within immediately. His lips were red, luscious, and plump when they were normally- under different circumstances – thinned by being pressed together in a tight scowl. His voice rang out in a loud cry as a spot within was hit roughly. The other moaned.

The other man was almost the opposite. He was somewhat small, agile yet more muscular than the blond. He had dark raven hair and his skin was tan – or as tan as a British man can get. He had telling emerald eyes that every emotion flickered in – even just for a second. His hair was like a crow's nest, attempting to tame it would be like trying to tame a wild stallion. The comparison was plausible. He was stubborn, wild, passionate, and loved freedom. He was swift on a broomstick and was quite imaginative in bed. He also has a complete hero complex, although he refuses to admit.

"Come for me Draco." He whispered with a husky voice. Merlin that voice – it was always changing. The hissing sound of the snake's language was when sex was rough. The low, husky voice was when sex was slow. Silence, however, was when two were making love. Of course that is what Draco Malfoy assumed. He writhed under the tan body and let out a loud whimper as his nipples were pinched and rolled. When a tongue licked the shell of his ear he froze. Then the teeth closed down on it he shuddered and gave out a small cry screaming out the other's name. The other grunted at the walls tightening around his cock and came along with the blond.

Draco back fell onto bed and he let out a small 'oof' when the other landed on him. The raven shifted pulling out of the blond and lying on his back on the side of him. Draco let out a small groan and rolled onto his stomach. He leaned down to picked up the shirt that was lying next to the bed and stood up pulling it on. The raven groaned next to him. "Seriously, Malfoy, how do you expect us to ever get out of this room if you keep doing that?"

Draco ignored the raven and walked over to his boxers. He bent down, ignoring another groan from the man, and picked them up. He frowned. He threw the boxers at the other. "Slytherin Green…didn't think that was your kind of color – Potter."

"Green is a color for all people to use Malfoy. Now get your arse back over here. You know better than to walk around like that." Draco humphed and went to the other pair of boxers on the floor. He picked them up along with the pants that were next to them. He was startled when a pair of arms, and a fully grown erection, was pressing against him. Draco turned his head just so he could send a small glare. He flushed a brilliant shade of red when that cock pressed against him again. "Stop it Potter-" His sentence was stopped by a hand sliding up and down on his cock. He moaned.

The raven let go and gathered his clothes pulling them on one by one. Once he was done he went to the blond and planted a smoldering kiss on those lips. Draco froze his hand movements that had been working on his tie and quickly wrapped his arms around those shoulders. That hand was back and working on his dick. Draco moaned when another hand skimmed across his waist and down his spine. It groped one of his arse cheeks then moved so the fingers skimmed in between his crack. Draco eyes shot open and he placed his hands on Potter's chest. He pushed the raven away, face flushed and saliva falling down his chin. "Potter, we're going to be late. Don't forget we're on free period, which is almost over by the way."

Potter grumbled and leaned down resting his cheek against the blond's shoulders. "So? We have potions next…"

Draco rolled his eyes but patted the top of the raven's head. "_Poor baby Potter _whatever shall we do?"

Potter's eyes glowed with hope. "Not go to class and fuck until you can't walk for a year?"

Draco chuckled. "That does sound interesting." Draco moaned and tilted his head as Potter started nipping his neck.

"What do you say Malfoy…let's skip potions…" Harry's mouth traveled up to the blond's ear leaving hot invisible trails up Draco's neck and jaw with hot breath. "…I'll fuck you good. You'd like that?"

"Hmmmm…" Draco hummed. A hand began undoing his tie and shirt. Draco felt the fabric of the tie rub against the fabric of the shirt as it was gently pulled off. Draco shivered at the low voice in his ear. "I'll fuck you nice and slow. So slow that you'll be able to feel my cock slid in and out of you." Draco cried out as a finger pushed against his hole. It slipped in and began thrusting in and out of him. Draco pushed back on it. He closed his eyes and his mouth parted. He immediately felt a wet tongue plunge in before warm lips met. Draco's opened his eyes half way just to see Harry doing the same. Harry gasped into the kiss as he felt his prostate being gently brushed by that fingertip. He took the finger out. Harry smirked into he kiss and broke it. He pulled Draco away and slipped the shirt off his shoulders and bit down on the now exposed skin. Draco moaned and pressed against Harry's clothed body. He tugged at the shirt. "Why did you put this back on if you wanted to do it again?" Draco asked. Harry gave him a cocky smirk. Draco narrowed his eyes. He hated how opposite they acted in bed.

"I love how frustrated you get just to take them off." Harry said softly grinding his groin against the others. Draco flushed at the feel of the fabric against his nakedness. "Not to mention the blush that appears when I rub against you." Harry said before leaning down and nipping down Draco's jaw line. Draco let out a soft whimper as the fabric continue to rub against his skin. His hands traveled down Harry's chest as he began tugging the shirt out. Harry grunted when those hands snuck up his shirt and skimmed over his nipples. He yanked the blond hair, tilting Draco's face slightly, before capturing those lips into a heated kiss. Their tongues danced against each other while they grinded. Draco could feel himself turning into liquid as those hands began traveling his body like before.

When Harry began teasing him by running a finger against his nipples and the free hand pulled gently on the tie. Draco moved closer than he already was trying not to choke. He let out a small growl in irritation and felt an urge to compete for dominance. Draco grabbed the side of Harry's face and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He slipped his tongue inside running it on the ridges of Harry's mouth before exploring the rest. His hands slid down the raven's cheeks against the jaw and onto the man's neck. He pulled away and moved his hands further down while leaning in to nip at Harry's neck. The raven let the blond take control for the moment. He ran his hands down the blond's ass fondling it. Draco unbuttoned the shirt licking every spot of exposed skin. He inhaled Harry's scent finding it funny how the man smelled of honey and come. He reached the last button and pulled the shirt open to look at that toned body. He ran a finger down Harry's chest causing the raven to shudder. "Quidditch does wonders on you."

Harry chuckled and pressed a small kiss against the blond. He let his hands travel up the blond's waist. "So smooth. I guess it's true that sex does wonders for the skin." He leaned against the blond's right ear. "It explains a lot. Tell me Malfoy. How many people did you fuck before me?"

Draco ran a finger over Harry's nipple and toyed with it. He smirked when a moan emanated from the raven. "Why? You jealous?" Draco began walking forward keeping his hands on Harry the whole time. Harry gladly let Draco led him and soon his legs meet the bed and he sat on it. He took Draco's hand as the blond crawled onto his lap. Those elegant fingers fingering the button of his trousers. "Of course. I claimed you as mine." Harry said honestly. He pulled the blond towards him and rested his chin on the blond's collarbone. His hands slid up the blond's back and he enjoyed Draco shivering at the touch. Those hands dug into the blond's hair and pulled his head down. Their lips inches apart he whispered. "And if I know who they are I can show them just how much you belong to me now."

Draco shivered again. He loved Harry's possessiveness. It was one thing they had in common. He pressed his lips onto Harry's and fell down with Harry onto the bed. Harry rolled on top of the blond pressing his clothed groin against the other. They both moaned. Harry laid on top of the blond kissing around the earlobe and down the jaw. He took his wand out of his pocket and spelled his pants and boxers off him landing somewhere random on the ground. Draco licked his lips in anticipation. Harry lifted one leg over his shoulder and kissed the blond's ankle. Draco scooted his body closer and pressed his ass against Harry's aching cock. "Fuck me now." He demanded. Harry bit down on the ankle and Draco let out a grunt rubbing his ass down on the cock to entice the raven. Harry moaned. He positioned himself at the puckered entrance. In one thrust he sheathed his cock into that wonderful tight heat. Draco arched off the bed with a scream. His eyes wide as white flashed and stars spun around in his head. Harry did not give the blond time to recover for he pulled out and slammed in again. Draco let out another wild scream and his hands clutched the sheets. He felt his eyes tear up slightly because he was sure something tear inside. Harry began thrusting inside the blond wildly. He leaned down and placed a sloppy kiss on the blond who happily participated.

Their sex was heated. An infuriating forbidden passion that connected the too so deeply was brought forth as they fucked. Harry's eyes were narrowed at the blond in concentration yet remained soft as the blond writhed with pleasure and pain. Draco taking Harry's hand and keeping hold through each and every thrust. The two moved in harmony. Harry thrusting in as Draco pushes against the cock at the same time making it go deeper inside him.

"AAh- AHHH!!! Go faster. Fuck –aaah, Harry – fuck me harder." He said in a broken demand. His words being cut off by moans and groans. Harry grunted in response and moved quickly. He pulled Draco's other leg up and slid his hands down the smooth leg. A random thought floated into his head and he decided to ask if the blond shaved. He gripped Draco's hips and forced the blond down on his cock while angling differently. The blond screamed again cursing Harry for making him near. Harry let out a throaty chuckle. "I'm close too Draco…come with me lover."

Draco shook his head. His eyes meet emerald orbs and he smirked. "You first." He whimpered out. Harry managed to roll his eyes and he pulled out turning Draco onto his stomach. Spreading the blonds cheeks he thrusted his cock right back in causing the blond to scream again. He felt his throat starting to hurt and began cursing Harry in many different languages in his head. He pressed his mouth again the sheets as he moaned. Harry watched the blond smirking at the attempt to hid that one moan. He reached out and pulled on the blond's hair.

"Fuck!" Draco cried out. He barely managed to move his head to glare at the raven but he did it. They seemed to have a glaring contest. Draco gasped when Harry pushed deep inside him. _**"Doesssss it feel nice Malfoy? Doessss your tight asss like me taking you like thisss?" **_Harry hissed. He pulled out and slammed back in. Draco screamed and began trembling. Just a little more. Harry began thrusting again. _**"Look how greedy your asssss isssss. It'sss holding down on me so tightly. **_Fuck!" Harry grunted and he shuddered. He felt himself release inside the blond just as Draco began clamping down on him. The blond came afterwards.

A loud cough was heard behind them. Draco, who had collapse on the bed with Harry on top of him, muttered a few curses in French. Harry, who had no idea what Draco said, glared at the git who dared see his lover naked. He went pale.

"I dislike being called a snarky bastard Mr. Malfoy." A sharp tone cut through Draco's words. The blond stiffened mumbling 'oh shit'.

There was Severus Snape, Potions Master and Professor in Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, looking as if he had a bit too many lemons. His crooked nose lifted to one side as he sneered in disgust. A light green colored his face while he looked at the naked pair. "I was curious why my star pupil and –" He glared at Harry. "-this miscreant was not present in my class. And here I was terribly _worried _about my _dear _students who happen to be _fucking _in my living quarters." Draco's eyes widened as he remembered that little fact and Harry cursed himself for actually knowing the password into Snape's quarters.

"100 points from Gryffindor. 40 points from Slytherin. Detention with Filch, Potter. Draco-" Snape lowered his head and the blond could feel his Godfather's smug glare. "I will be notifying your parents about this. I think it is appropriate for you to get reacquainted with the birds and bees again."

Draco jerked his head up, colliding into Harry's chin who cursed and sat up onto his knees with his hands on his chin. The blond held his hands on the top of his head. He looked behind him to plead with Snape but the man was gone. He looked at Harry.

"Skip potions huh?"

"Oh Shut up Malfoy."

----

| **Speaking is Unnecessary|**

The two fell back down on the bed. Their sweaty, naked bodies rubbing against each other turning them on even more. They had been expecting this to happen. It was a desire that has plagued them for most of their lives.

"Potter…" The blond man moaned. He pulled the Savior of the Wizardly world into a heated kiss. The raven moaned pulling the blond down on his cock. He pulled back. "This won't change anything Malfoy."

"Bloody hell you don't shut up do you?" Draco complained pulling himself up from the cock and back down. Potter rolled the blond's nipples with his thumb causing Draco to tremble. He was so damn sensitive right now.

"I don't trust you."

Draco cursed. "I get it already can you- aaaah- can you just concentrate on fucking me?" He said moving his hips faster. "I'm doing all the work!" Potter rolled his eyes and began moving his hips slightly upwards. He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth sucking on it gently. His hands traveled down and began to play with the blond's dick. He pumped Draco's dick while his other hand kneaded the balls. Draco moaned and his head fell back in pleasure. Potter eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He watched the blond. He bit down on the nipple and liked the shudder he got in response. His mouth traveled from the nipple up to the collar bone where he nipped and nibbled at the skin. His tongue ran up to the blond's neck where he stopped and sucked the adam's apple. Draco tugged on the raven's hair. Potter pulled away and licked over the area. Draco's head moved and he found himself kissing Potter. The raven's hand jerked roughly on his dick and he let out a small cry against Potter's lips. Potter slammed the blond's arse onto his cock. He moved away about an inch. "Move faster Malfoy." Draco nodded and began moving a little faster. The heat was boiling down to his groin and he knew he would come soon.

Potter heard something that sounded like a cat's mew. He recognized the sound and sure enough Draco began trembling right after. Potter smirked and ran his thumb over the leaking slit which caused the blond to scream out. He came onto Harry's chest and on his stomach. Potter grunted as Draco's walls clamped down on him and he came within the blond. Draco just sat on Potter whose cock was still embedded into his arse which began to soften. They both rested to catch their breath.

Draco got off Potter. Both moaning as they separated. Draco ignored the empty feeling missing as soon as he moved away from Potter.

"This has to stop Malfoy." Potter said getting up from the bed to gather his clothes. "We can't keep fucking when we get into a fight. It won't fix the problem."

Draco snorted. "For the sixth time I didn't cheat on you. It's not my fault you got jealousy issues." He said pulling his shirt on.

"You're the one with the jealousy issues. And if you aren't cheating on me what's that hickey you got on the back of your neck."

Draco sighed and walked around the bed and in front of Harry. He looked into those emerald eyes. "I didn't cheat on you. You know how much Theodore likes me. He was bound to try something sooner or later."

Harry's eyes flashed. "You let him touch you."

Draco groaned and moved back running a hand through his hair. "We were in Arithmancy class. I can't fight back or it would have caused a scene."

Harry looked at the blond. He groaned and gripped Draco's waist pulling the blond to him. He pressed his forehead against the blond's stomach. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry looked up and Draco looked down. They stared in each others eyes which told all. Draco's mouth twitched upwards as he leaned down. Harry tightened his hold on the blond as their lips met in a sweet kiss. After a few seconds they pulled away with smiles on their faces.

Draco hit Harry's back hard. "OW! What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"For thinking I cheated on you! I may be a Malfoy but if there is one think Malfoy's don't do is lie."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's true!!"

"Ri-iiiiiight. Whatever helps you sleep at night love."

"You're such a prick."

----

_**I hoped you enjoyed these two one-shots. Please review! :] with a Drarry on top? Hmmmn…oh and no complaints about the PWP! I just wanted to write some smut. Oh and this is not edited (like most of my work - god i'm too lazy.)**_

_**Anyways I hope you all have a nice night/morning/ evening!!!**_

_**- Love Renny Ren Rens –hearts-**_


End file.
